Nazo
Khevioso Frye, mainly known by his stage name Nazo (stylized as N∀ZO and NΛZO) is a black rapper, dj and, producer Beginnings (2003 - 2005) Nazo started getting into rap music after listening to Eminem 's 2004 album EncorƎ and started writing songs. He then started getting help from his brothers. In the end of 2005 he made his first mixtape "Birth". Which made over 10,000 sales in its first 3 months. Early career (2006 - 2009) Before his 6th birthbay at the age of 5 Nazo made his second mixtape "Pre-K" which was mainly sold at his local schools but it was soon available through Myspace and other social sites, getting over 55,300 physical sales and 133,500 dowloads worldwide. In 2007 Frye said that he is making a new album called "The Duel" which was then released in 2008. He eventually started being a DJ soon after in 2009. Continued success,Independent record label and Dj alter ego (2010 - 2012) Nazo continued writing songs through-out 2010, then in the end of 2010 he introduced his Dj alter ego "Nakamura" though in the beginning of 2011 he renamed his alter ego to FM10 (short for his Youtube name which is FryeMartin10). In April of 2011 Frye founded his own independent record label but he two names for it so he used both of them and called it NMB/Sly Records, he said he plans on renaming it. On October 29, 2011 he released his first album under his dj alter ego and under his new record label called "BassBox" which received over 97 million downloads. On October 31 (Halloween) he released a Halloween deluxe edition which had received over 117 million downloads as of March 10th 2014. In April of 2012 he made another rap album called "Never Too Young" which made over 990,000 thousand sales and downloads in all. He then made another album under his alter ego named "Short Circut" which made over 19 million dowloads. The Lucky One and future works (2013 - present) While working on his albums "Rap Till The End" and "BassBox 2" Nazo signed multiple artists to his record label who had then started releasing albums. In January of 2013 he released his album "Rap Till The End" which features artists signed to NMB/Sly and In September of 2013 he released "BassBox 2". As of February 2014 Nazo is working on 5 new albums and is planing on signing more people to his label. Origin of name Nazo is japenese for mystery and is pronounced ( N-aw-zz-o ) though he says it is pronounced ( N-aw-t-zo ) he said he chose this name to show his " Japenese pride ". Artistry Nazo has said that his rapping style has been inspired by multiple rappers including Eminem , Lil Wayne , Chanel West Coast, and Honey Conaine. Saying " They insired me, they helped me, they made me who I am today." Nazo said that he is trying to get signed to a major label, as heard in one of the songs in "The Lucky One" when he said " Young Money , Interscope , come and please give me hope !" Albums Nazo has released two rap albums and two as a DJ and is working on his third rap album. As a rapper *Birth (2004) * Pre-K (2006) * The Duel (2008) * Never Too Young (2012) * Rap Till The End (2013) * "Title not yet announced" (TBA) * The Lucky One (TBA) As a DJ *BassBox (2011) *Short Circut (2012) (Available online only) *BassBox 2 (2013) (Sale cut short due to complications) *Welcome To Dubstep Vol.1'' (TBA)'' *Welcome To Dubstep Vol.2 (TBA) Category:African American rappers Category:American rappers Category:Rappers Category:Black hip-hop musicians Category:African American DJs Category:American DJs Category:DJs Category:Florida Rappers Category:Miami rappers